This invention relates to a board game apparatus and more particularly to a new educational game for two or more players which employs elements of both chance and skill at the level of elementary arithmetic.
In the teaching of arithmetic to children, most traditional instructional methods suffer from the inability to motivate students sufficiently so as to overcome their short attention spans. These methods are usually characterized as being repetitious and inflexible. Some examples include the memorizing of addition and multiplication tables and the performance of numerous repetitive exercises and drills.